1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for BCI (Brain Computer Interface) control, and in concrete relates to a method for BCI control by utilizing detections of multiple visual evoked potentials to control at least one brain control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices with keyboard input interfaces have been gradually replaced by touch-control input interfaces, and also methods for controlling indexing movements on the display screens are continuously improved. For example, the movement conditions of the joystick of some game commodities can be detected by accelerometers and/or gyroscopes when a user control the joystick, thus to control the actions or motions of the game roles. Some game commodities even use real time image recognition skills instead of the joysticks to identify the commands input from the user and control the movement in the game.
These game commodities mentioned above, the control methods can produce the corresponding control signals until the user executes particular movement by his/her hands or body, but the conveniences of these modern control methods are actually unsuitable for the handicapped. If these devices can be controlled according to the user's brain waves, i.e., move as you think, the handicapped can conveniently manipulate these devices, and the general users can immediately control the movements and operation conditions of the devices according their thoughts.
The present brain wave control (EEG control) techniques are mainly focused on one by one control, i.e., a single control device for controlling a single to-be-controlled device. For controlling the to-be-controlled device one by one, the control device shall be stored with the brain waves representing various instructions for controlling the to-be-controlled device. If planning to control multiple to-be-controlled devices by a single control device, the control device shall be stored with immeasurable and multiple increased brain waves therein. However, the identification accuracy is decreased when the single control device tries to representatively allocate the corresponding instruction to one of the to-be-controlled devices according to the detected brain waves, and it is unfavorable to adding the amount of the control device in this control model. For example, the user intends to turn on the television through the brain wave, but the control device turns on the music players or even turns off the lamps or executes other undesired commands wrongly when receiving the brain wave therefrom.